un homme perspicace
by carinette34
Summary: Suite imaginée sur l'épisode 7x10. Il y en a beaucoup je sais,mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Cette suite met l'accent sur Abbot, personnage que j'aime beaucoup et que je trouve très perspicace ... Histoire Jisbon bien sûr


Il avait vu son agent revenir vers le groupe, complètement désemparée. Des larmes avaient coulé sur son visage mais seules quelques traces subsistaient sur ses joues et au bord des fois parvenue jusqu'à eux, il avait demandé tout en craignant la réponse .

Où est Jane ?

Il est parti.

Comment ça parti ?

Juste parti...

Où ?

Je ne sais pas...

Oh... Nous nous retrouvons tous chez la tant de Michelle, vous venez ?

Bien sûr.

Ils étaient tous repartis du cimetière ensemble. Dans la voiture, personne ne parlait, le silence s'était imposé en maître et il n'osait le rompre. Cho et Wylie étaient complètement fermés quant à Lisbon, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, très loin d'eux. La mort de Vega était déjà difficile à encaisser, elle était si jeune, si pleine de vie. Il se sentait coupable. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait un agent. Son équipe était profondément affectée par la disparition de leur collègue alors lui se devait donc de tenir la barre. Mais le départ de Jane n'arrangeait rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de quitter ainsi le navire ? Oh il savait bien ce qui se passait entre lui et Lisbon, d'ailleurs il en était ravi, mais il avait bien senti que les dernières semaines avaient été compliquées pour Jane. Il avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier aussi. Il était à la fois énervant et très attachant. Il avait perçu son inquiétude, il l'avait vu prendre des risques pour la protéger. Il imaginait aisément les peurs qui étaient les siennes et donc que l'idée de la perdre lui était insupportable. Pouvait-on le blâmer pour ça ? Etait-ce mal de vouloir protéger le seul être qui comptait pour lui? N'importe quel homme agirait ainsi, à fortiori après avoir vécu le même drame que lui.

Ils firent la visite chez la tante de Vega et puis rentrèrent chacun de leur côté penser leur blessure .

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, il trouva Lisbon toujours la première au bureau et toujours la dernière à partir. Quand il arriva le cinquième jour, il la trouva allongée sur le canapé de Jane entrain de pleurer. Ca ne pouvait plus durer ainsi.

Bonjour Térésa.

Patron, je suis désolée ,je ne vous avais...

C'est bon. Je peux m'asseoir un moment ?

Bien sûr.

Il hésita un peu puis se lança .

Jane est-il réapparu ? A-t-il appelé ?

Non

Est-ce que ça va ?

Non

Etes-vous rentrée chez vous cette nuit ?

Euh... Non, j'avoue vous que me retrouver seule est un peu difficile, je m'étais habituée à... à ce qu'il soit là...

Il finira par revenir.

Je ne crois pas.

Il vous aime, il reviendra.

S'il m'aimait, il ne serait pas parti encore une fois. Pourtant, je m'étais préparé à ce départ mais ça fait tout de même mal. J'espérais pouvoir le retenir mais je n'ai pas pu...

Essayez de le comprendre, il a peur .

Mais j'ai bien compris. Ce qui me gêne en fait c'est qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, encore et toujours. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert mais Il n'essaie pas de me comprendre, il ne tient pas compte de mes sentiments, jamais. Il a déjà agi ainsi par le passé et j'ai toujours pardonné, j'ai tout mis en danger pour lui et j'ai tout perdu . Et lui, que fait-il ? Il me demande de tout abandonner à nouveau ! Ça ne marche que dans un sens .

Je comprends... Vous savez, quand je suis allé le chercher au mexique, c'est à cause des lettres qu'il vous envoyait qu'on l'a retrouvé. Il a continué à les envoyer en sachant très bien qu'on risquait de remonter jusqu'à lui. Puis j'ai compris qu'il était irrémédiablement attaché à vous quand la première clause du contrat était votre présence à FBI , clause non négociable bien sûr. Vous étiez sa première préoccupation. Il aurait pu rester là-bas mais non, il est rentré et je suis convaincu que c'est pour vous qu'il l'a fait, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Alors, ne doutez jamais de l'amour qu'il vous porte.

Je sais mais son passé est trop présent pour qu'il puisse avancer. Il l'a bien compris puisqu'il est parti. Il a pris cette décision seul,encore une fois, sans penser que sans lui je ne suis plus rien. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'a d'importance … Excusez moi...

Elle s'était levée et réfugiée dans la kitchenette. Cho et Wylie étaient arrivés à ce moment là. Eux aussi voyaient bien la détresse de leur amie. Il se leva pour s'entretenir avec eux.

Comment va Lisbon ? Demanda Cho

Mal !

Si je l'avais en face de moi …

Eh bien retrouvez le et ramenez le par la peau des fesses si il le faut !

Avec plaisir patron !

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Wylie de trouver sa position grâce à son téléphone portable puis Cho avait lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre lui et Jane avait été arrêté dans la même journée. Il arriva dans la soirée escorté par deux hommes. Térésa était rentrée chez elle sur ordre et raccompagnée par Wylie. Cho et Abbot était le seul comité d'accueil . Ils s'attendaient à le voir en colère ou suffisant mais certainement pas aussi abattu.

Jane.

Dennis, Cho... Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on le fait mais pour elle !

Les mots de Cho l'avaient touché.

Comment va-t-elle ?

D'après toi ! mentalist à la manque ! Suis nous !

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Abbot .

Merci Cho, vous pouvez nous laisser.

Il vaut mieux oui...

Abbot n'avait jamais vu son agent dans un tel état de colère.

Alors Jane , comment allez vous ?

Comme vous voyez...

J'en déduis donc que votre départ n'a rien arrangé. Ne vous fatiguez pas à répondre, je vais le faire pour vous. Vous êtes parti parce que vous aviez peur de la voir mourir, de la perdre mais vous avez pris conscience que vous l'aviez perdue de toute façon. Votre vie se résume désormais à cette seule femme et à l'amour que vous lui portez . Maintenant je vais vous dire ce que je pense de tout ça … Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile doublé d'un égoïste ! Savez vous dans quel état elle est depuis votre départ ? C'est une coquille vide ! Elle m'a dit ce matin même que sans vous, elle n'était plus rien , que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le nombre d'hommes qui voudraient avoir votre chance, de tomber sur une femme comme elle. Vous êtes un homme intelligent Patrick mais vous réfléchissez à l'envers. Vous avez peur de la voir mourir mais c'est avec vous à ses côtés qu'elle a les meilleures chances de rester en vie. Vous êtes prêt à partir, à vivre sans elle ? Mais si ma femme devait mourir dans 6mois, un an, 10 ans, la seule chose que je veux c'est passer tous ces jours que la vie nous offre avec elle et à tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, qu'elle soit heureuse ?

Bien sûr que si !

Eh bien aussi surprenant que ce soit, elle ne le sera jamais sans vous. Alors réagissez bon sang ! Montrez lui que vous prenez en compte ses sentiments et arrêtez de penser à vous !

Je …

Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais cette situation ne durera pas. Elle a déjà tout sacrifié pour vous et elle vous choisira à nouveau car vous êtes bien plus important pour elle , rien n'a plus d'importance que vous mais attendez que la décision vienne d'elle...

Il l'avait vu pleurer, lui Patrick Jane.

Si vous saviez à quel point je l'aime...

Je sais !

Vous croyez qu'elle me pardonnera cette fois ?

J'en suis sûr ! Alors maintenant , vous vous précipitez chez elle et vous faîtes tout ce qu'il faut pour ça !

Jane se leva et se retourna avant de sortir du bureau .

Merci Dennis pour votre aide.

Considérez ça comme un retour d'ascenseur entre amis.

Il avait tenu la barre et tout irait bien maintenant. Ces deux là ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils avaient juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce .


End file.
